Associating signage, designs and/or other indicia with one or more of the fan blades associated with a typical ceiling fan can result in a great marketing tool for advertising a wide variety of different types of goods and services if such indicia can be easily viewed when the fan blades are in motion. Typically, such indicia, which can be imprinted directly onto any plurality of fan blades or onto fan blade covers associated with a particular ceiling fan, is not clearly visible when the fan blades are in motion due to the rotational speed of the ceiling fan. As a result, optimum display of any such fan blade indicia is not achieved.
It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus associated with a ceiling fan to allow the indicia associated with the fan blades to be viewed statically when the fan blades are in motion regardless of the rotational speed of the fan. It is also desirable to have an apparatus associated with a ceiling fan which will allow the indicia associated with a plurality of fan blades to be observed in a flow type pattern.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.